


The Famous Final Scene

by BlackRoseShiori



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s06e14 Mannequin 3: The Reckoning, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Sort of Coda, a quote from Lisa about Sam calling to tell her that Dean is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseShiori/pseuds/BlackRoseShiori
Summary: In s6, Lisa tells Dean that she's afraid one day the phone will ring and it'll be Sam calling to tell her that Dean's dead.
Relationships: Ben Braeden & Lisa Braeden & Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden & Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden & Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084058
Kudos: 18





	The Famous Final Scene

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reason Lisa remembers Dean, but I'm playing fast and loose with the timeline of events in the finale.

It happened very suddenly.

One moment, Lisa was doing dishes, gazing out of the window above the sink to see if Ben was still working on his car in the driveway; and then the next thing she knew, her mind was flooded with memories so intense that she froze, dropping the plate she'd been drying.

As the memories slotted themselves back into place, she didn't even hear the plate shatter.

***

Dean's other _other_ phone started ringing, startling Sam.

He'd just given Dean a hunter's funeral, and was well on his way to the bottom of a bottle of whisky, so he ignored it.

But it just kept ringing. Whoever it was, Sam was too grief-stricken and too drunk to play nice when he finally dragged himself out of the library and into the war room to answer. 

"Yeah?" he slurred into the old flip-phone.

"...Sam?" came a woman's voice, sounding unsure.

"That's my name," he said, his patience nonexistent. "Who's this?"

Quietly, the woman on the other end said, "Lisa. Lisa Braeden."

Sam straighted his back and shook his head, as if trying to make himself sober up.

Or maybe he wanted to be drunk for this conversation?

"Lisa," he finally said. "I don't understand, how do you...?"

"Remember?" Lisa supplied. "It actually happened a couple of weeks ago. I wasn't doing anything, just drying some dishes, when all of a sudden I remembered an entire year of my life that had previously been blank, including being kidnapped by demons, possessed, and stabbed. I had to work through some stuff before I made the call to ask Dean just what the hell was going on, but now here I am. Is Dean around?"

Sam couldn't help the sob that punched its way out of him.

The line was silent for several tense seconds before Lisa said, "What's happened?"

"He's gone," Sam whispered. 

"Gone?" Lisa repeated, like the word was incomprehensible.

"I think," Sam said, steeling himself to finally talk about how two of the most important people in his life were dead, "That maybe your memories returned because the person - and by that I mean the man-shaped celestial being - who originally blocked them died. Permanently this time. And as for Dean...he didn't make it, either."

Sam was beginning to think that Lisa was never going to speak again when he finally heard her whisper, "How did it happen?"

"Vamp nest," Sam said, bringing the bottle of whisky back up to his lips. He knew that was all he'd be able to say without completely losing his shit. 

Lisa seemed to know that, too.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. More than you can ever know. And even though Ben is a grown man now, I don't think he's going to take this news very well. He loved Dean."

Sam's breath hitched as he said, "Dean loved him, too. And you. I hope you know that. He asked our friend to erase your memories of him, because he wanted to protect you. It was done out of love. Everything he did was out of love."

Sam had no idea why or how those words came to him, but they felt right.

"I do know," Lisa said. "That's why I loved him."

Sam closed his eyes as tightly as he could, until he saw spots, because it wasn't fair. Dean deserved happiness, after everything he'd done for the world. He'd given his last breath in service to others, and he deserved to be in the bunker with Sam, and Cas, and Miracle, growing old and enjoying retirement. In a perfect world, Jack would be there too.

But instead, they were all gone. Sam was the last Winchester standing. Hell, he didn't even have Rowena. Or Charlie. Or Bobby. Or fucking _Crowley_.

Sam choked on his tears, trying to hold the phone far enough away that Lisa wouldn't hear.

If she did, she was kind enough to pretend otherwise.

"I can't even imagine what you're going through," she said. "But please take care of yourself, Sam. If you need a shoulder or anything, I'm just a phone call away."

Sam smiled a bit to himself. "Thanks, Lisa. You take care, too. Tell Ben I said hi."

"I will," Lisa said, and then ended the call.

In one swift motion, Sam threw the phone across the room. He watched with satisfaction as it shattered into pieces.

He knew the feeling.


End file.
